chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Ace
Ace is a character who has been adopted by Lowri in World 2: Reflections. He is the father of Dani Petrelli, Daniella Millbrook, Georgia Millbrook and Ryan Millbrook, and he married to Daphne Millbrook. He has the abilities of Time And Space Manipulation, Blocking, and Threat Redirection. Appearance Ace is described as being tall, with tanned skin, blonde hair and light green eyes which were inherited by both Georgia and Ryan. Home Ace now lives with Daphne, Georgia, Daniella and Ryan in a newly purchased house in New York city. Previously, Daphne and their daughters had lived in an apartment which was located more centrally in the city, but Ace was not living with them at this time, and Ryan was yet to be born. The house will be decorated and furnished in quite a Parisian fashion, reflecting Daphne's love of that city, like the apartment previously was. Daphne is currently in the middle of doing this. Abilities Ace's first ability is the ability of Time And Space Manipulation. This enables him to bend time and space, and requires a lot of concentration. Therefore, he can't use it when severely injured or drugged, and sometimes when he can't focus enough. It was inherited by his youngest daughter, Daniella. The ability lets him travel in time, and either slow time down or freeze it completely, as well as teleporting and reversing time around specific objects. His second ability is the ability of Blocking, which has been inherited by his first grandchild, Alec Petrelli. The ability enables him to form various blocks. They can be physical ones which act as barriers or shields, or they can prevent the use of abilities, prevent sensory perception, block information from perception or block memories from recall. ]]His final ability is Threat Redirection. This enables him to deflect away offensive abilities and projectiles, turning them back upon the attacker. At first he needed hand gestures to do this, but he has learned to overcome this limitation. He needs to know about the threat, and to have some time to react. Family *Wife - Daphne Millbrook *Daughter - Georgia Millbrook *Daughter - Dani Petrelli/Daniella Millbrook Jnr *Son in law - Nathan Petrelli *Grandson - Alec Petrelli *Son - Ryan Millbrook *Granddaughter - Dara Petrelli History Ace was one of the characters who fought Building 26 and defeated it, in the beginning of World 2. During this time, he met Daphne Millbrook, and their eldest daughter was born. However, Daphne and he soon parted, with Daphne taking Georgia with her. It is known that Georgia has saved Ace at least once, when her future self ran back through time, augmented, to help him in fighting a group of villains. After this he left the country, going to work for the New Company but telling no one this. He was sent to Moscow to deal with a new threat which would in future become B42. After B42 was destroyed, he returned to America briefly, and reunited with Daphne. However, he disappeared again a month afterwards, having learned that the threat was not as over as he'd hoped. He was found in Moscow 4 years later by Dani Petrelli. Dani asked her husband to destroy B42 again, and he did so. However, some members survived, and attacked Ace in his apartment. He survived by manifesting threat redirection, but this led to B42 abducting Georgia and Daniella, who were later rescued. Daphne began drawing him after manifesting precognitive painting, and he reappeared a few weeks afterwards, as she'd predicted. He began playing a role in his daughters' lives again, but later rekindled his relationship with Daphne. Daphne learned that she was pregnant for the third time, and the family moved into their new home together. Etymology Ace is a Latin name which means "one" or "one unit". However, it is unknown if this is his true first name, or just a nickname or alias. His surname is also completely unknown. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters.